jaggedalliancefandomcom-20200222-history
Kevin "Maddog" Cameron
Kevin "Maddog" Cameron is an Arulco native, Jake Cameron's slightly unhinged son and a parts scrapper for the junkyard. He can be found near gas station in Estoni, and can be persuaded to join your troops for free. He is the only mercenary who comes equipped with an HK CAWS Weapon System. He also comes with a tool kit and absolutely no armor. Location I6 - Estoni Equipment *CAWS *CAWS Mag, Slug x2 *CAWS Mag, Buckshot x2 *Tool Kit Skills * Lockpicking (expert) * v1.13 - Technician Tactics Maddog's lockpicking and mechanical skills make him an excellent lock opener and a repairman. His speed and ability to quickly handle weapons, along with his powerful CAWS shotgun, also make him ideal for indulging in high-risk run-in-screaming-and-shoot-them-in-the-face tactics. Just be sure to keep your squad medic nearby. The combination also makes him an excellent defender, and a good ambush-breaker as the short range, rapid-fire CAWS can easily suppress and knock the wind out of anything it doesn't kill. His marksmanship and mechanical skill arent great while his wisdom in in the 50s, but he also has Technician (1.13 only) and great physical stats. Get him early enough and practice his skills a lot and he'll be worthwhile, and free. Kevin Cameron does a great job of living up to his nickname, but like most mad dogs, he can prove to be very useful if you know how to handle him correctly. As expected, Maddog carries the psycho trait will engage bursts very often. Due to a low marksmanship, however, hitting with these bursts will be less than likely and a non-automatic weapon is recommended. His marksmanship can be slowly trained up, though a low wisdom makes him learn very slowly. He does, however, have high health, agility and dexterity and is best used for these and his high mechanical skill. Unlocking doors in combat as human shield using his high HP and AP works, but requires leveling EXP to prevent interrupts. Relationships Likes *Cynthia "Fox" Guzzman Liked By *None Dislikes *None Disliked by *None Notes *Maddog is fickle and will refuse to join you if approached by a mercenary with low leadership, or a male mercenary. (yes, this means he basically only talks to hot chicks) Doing so also ruins your chances of convincing him to join up - first impressions are important. Quotes As an NPC *''"My name is Maddog. I heard about you."'' *''"My dad put me in charge of wrecking stuff. That's my job. Vice President of wrecking stuff."'' *''"I got nothing else to say."'' *''"Hmm. I'm surprised. Nobody ever comes back."'' *''"The Queen is a moron. She needs to die."'' As a Recruit *''"Foxy, you are one sexy lady. Look at you go!"'' - About Cynthia "Fox" Guzzman *''"Can I pull their legs off with my bare hands, PLEEEEZ??"''- Enemy spotted *''"Heh heh heh. Careful. You're EXCITING me." '' *''"I looooove my-self!" ''- Task complete *"They all fell like a pantyhose from a five-dollar woman!" - Sector clear *''"Augh, blagp, I got some brain in my mouth, blarp! Hey...sweet!" ''- Gory kill/corpse spotted *''"That was boring. NEXT." ''- Mundane task completed *''"I'm here. I ate every bug along the way. There were many"'' - Arrived on location. *"Yeah! Gimmie more! More! More!" Spotted multiple enemies *"Hello BABY!" Spots enemy Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Mercenaries Category:Article stubs Category:Mercenaries Category:Recruitable mercs in Jagged Alliance 2 Category:Characters Category:Estoni